Who Am I?
by FrenchFrylovesMaximumRide
Summary: Max sees the light. Does she die? Or does she get freaking awesome superpowers? Meh, you'll find out. She doesn't know who she is anymore, do you? Rated T because I am paranoid and violence and cussing.PUT ON HOLD DUE TO WRITING MY OTHER STORY! possibly up for adoption. if you want it, you can PM me with details and i will think about it. review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Who am I?**

**To **_**I'mAGoatFish: **_**You are awesome, so I dedicate this story to you and my family. I wonder if that means that we are family too? Sisters! OMG now we can go to the mall together and stuff! OOOOOHHHHHHHH and that also means that MarMar is my sister too! Yes! Score! I has just acquired two sisters in about a minute.**__**I dread next year in Honors. I suck at grammar. Oh well at least we get Ms. Bozarth! I love your story! *threatening tone* UPDATE! *threatening tone over* Thanks Pinchers, French Fry**

**To all readers: thank you for clicking on my story! Flames, constructive criticism, and all others allowed! ***I AM IN NEED OF AN EDITOR BECAUSE I SUCK AT GRAMMAR!*** If you want the job, please review saying you want the job and I will somehow give you my email address. Thank you! Now, please read at least the first and second chapter at least because the first chapter may be a little slow. I will have mistakes, so please don't flame about those. Anything else, why not? Everyone needs a little excitement in their lives. And right about now, Max is going to get some.**

**Rated T because I am paranoid and violence and maybe some cussing in later chapters, or a lot.**

Prologue

MAX POV

The end of this time of any happiness at all is now. When all things you know leave. Maybe to return, maybe not. This is now. Deal with it. I will try. I may not succeed, but I most likely will. If you haven't heard of me, my name is Maximum Ride. That's right. The ultimate, undeniable, undefeatable, infinite, Maximum Ride. And I just saw the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 1

MAX POV

All you readers that just went "OMG! SHE DIED!": shut up because you don't know everything. I know more than you do, trust me. I did not used to, but I do now. That's because… well I don't exactly know how, but I know why. Let me go back a bit and tell you.

FLASHBACK!

"_...''-****" Nudge manages to get out before Jeb politely walks over and puts his hand over her mouth. "Okay Nudge. But, Max, what does she mean about 'haven't eaten in four entire days'? Haven't you been feeding them?"_

_I reply, "Yes, I _was_ feeding them, until the money ran out while we were in fricking AFRICA!" So we flew here and found you. But the trip took us about, hmmn… let's see…FOUR DAYS! Whoa!"_

_Jeb gives me what is supposed to be a harsh stare, but I return it, just better. "Max, you should have called me, I could have helped you."_

"_Oh yes, I can't believe I forgot about my phone! Where is it, oh wait, that's right! I DON'T HAVE ONE! Ha! Seriously Jeb, you thought that I could have called you if A)I don't have a phone B)No one in Chad, Africa has a phone except for a select few and C)We have no money to use a payphone or whatnot."_

_Jeb looks ashamed. HAHA! I am triumphant again! Jeb mutters, "Well, when you put it that way…"_

_Gazzy butts in, "Hey, old married couple, we want food here, so let's go. Come on, hurry up!"_

_I glare at Gazzy, steal Jeb's wallet, and lead the flock into McDonalds. I step in line and I order three double cheeseburgers, two BigMacs, four medium fries, a chocolate shake, and a DrPepper. The counter lady looks at me funny and asks if I was feeding six people or something. Yeah, me and my split personalities (A/N: I don't know if I got that from the actual books or someone else's fanfic. Whatever.). The rest of the flock orders things very similar to mine, except Nudge gets everything with no meat. I think she is crazy, going without bacon, but oh well they are her choices. We finish eating and leave the restaurant. I wonder why we haven't been attacked by Erase- shit. Why do I always have to jinx myself? _

'_Because that's what you do.' Angel says sweetly in my mind. _

'_Thanks Angel, real encouraging.' I think back. I hear tinkling laughter in my head. I sigh while I run. I yell to the flock, "U&A guys move it!" _

_Fang does a 360 before actually obeying me, being the stubborn person he is and flies away with Iggy. I grab Angel and throw her into the air and Nudge follows her. Gazzy and I are about to take off, but I realize that there is still the problem of Jeb. I tell Gazzy, because the others are still within sight but too far away to help, to grab one of Jeb's arms and I grab the other. We take off awkwardly, our wings almost hitting each other, but we make it work. I steal a glance at the ground and I see one of the Erasers pull out a gun. I groan and tell Gazzy to try and fly faster. He tries, but it is not fast enough. I feel searing pain in my wing as I fall, Jeb in my arms because Gazzy couldn't hold onto him. I hear the rest of the flock shouting my name but they are too far away. Just then, as I am falling out of the sky, I see a brilliant flash of white, then darkness.  
__

******For all of you that did not know what this was it was this:**

Oh my gosh I swear if Ari attacks us one more time I am going to... blow up or something because I just can't take this much moving around when we haven't had a full meal in four entire days! Oh my gosh what are we going to do? Do we even have any money to spend on food? Even if we have a little we can always go to McDonalds or Wendy's or some cheap fast food restaurant like that. I wonder if there even are any of those around. Oh look, there is one right there! Can we go Max? Please, please, please, please, please, please-

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 2

MAX POV

Flashback continued!

_When I wake up I am on the floor of a pure white room. My first thought is 'SCHOOL!' but then I take a look around and I see nothing. No furniture, no lamps, not a single thing. Where is this bright light coming from then? I see movement out of the corner of my eye and I whirl around, ready to fight. I see a humanish figure, except I can't tell whether it is a boy or a girl. I go with it is a boy. He has light blonde hair and bright, yet pale, blue eyes with a hint of grey. He has on a dress like thing with wings like me so I ask, "Are you from the school?"_

_He smiles warmly and says to me, "No, my dear, I am afraid not. But I will help you. You see, I am an angel. That is why you could not tell if I was a boy or a girl. Which I assure you, I am a boy, or man I prefer." _

_I cringe, "Sorry about that. So, am I dead?"_

_He now smiles sadly, "Yes, you are dead, but it is not your time to go. You still have to save the world, remember?"_

_I narrow my eyes, "Why does _everybody_ keep on saying that?"_

_He gives a hearty chuckle, "Because it is the truth, sweetheart."_

_I wonder why he keeps on saying things like 'my dear' and 'sweetheart'? out of the blue, he says, "I say that because I am your Guardian Angel."_

_I am so shocked that I can't even come up with a witty comeback so I say, "budubuduhbuhbuh buh?"_

_He translates that into: "Can you read minds?" He says gently, "No, it is just obvious what you are thinking about to me, after all I have watched over you since you were born, keeping you from harm."_

_I know I shouldn't be, but now I get mad, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE KEPT ME FROM HARM? ALL MY LIFE I HAVE BEEN CONSTANTLY FIGHTING FOR MY LIFE, AND I HAVE ALMOST DIED SEVERAL TIMES! AND NOW YOU HAVE NERVE TO TELL ME YOU HAVE BEEN KEEPING ME FROM HARM?"_

_He pursed his lips as if he was thinking then spoke, "You may not understand now, but you shall later, when you are ready. And when you do understand, then you will have full access to your abilities. For now, you can use quite a few. You earn your abilities, remember that. Now, you must go back to earth, for Angel is scared. The others do not know, time has not passed. The only reason Angel knows is because she cannot find any activity in your mind whatsoever as of now. I will always watch over you, farewell."_

_As soon as he said farewell, I was gone, rushing back to my body. _

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 3

MAX POV

(Flashback ended)

It felt like two magnets clanging together, when my soul was reattached to my body. I was still falling. I somehow righted myself, all the while clinging to Jeb. When I hit the ground, I gently, but hurriedly, laid Jeb down and began whaling on the Erasers. I smashed one in the nose, then I launched my signature roundhouse kick at another, where I swung my right foot at his chest, then, before my right foot hit the ground, launched my left foot straight back at him. That had to hurt. For the third, the one that shot me, I have saved for him a special item on the menu that is served not very often. Death. What I mean by that is not that I don't kill a lot, which I do, mostly with Erasers, but this a special way. I run at him, jump over him and twist in midair, then, before he can react, I snap his neck by twisting it all the way around. Let's just say I am not very happy right now, why don't we? I stand there looking at the crowd that has gathered and my flock, who are just standing there, looking at me in a funny way. Kind of like how you would look at a stranger who comes up to you, pretends to stretch, but is really putting their arm around your shoulder. Yeah, like that.

I start running away from the crowd that was beginning to get a little too close to me than I liked. I just hope that the flock will follow me. I find an abandoned building and quickly slip inside waiting for my flock, or whoever else, you never know who could be following you, to join me. It takes quite a while so I start thinking, which, mind you, I haven't had a lot of time to do. That is probably good though, because not to many good things happen when I think. Anyways, when I am going through the things that just happened today, I realize that my wing does not hurt anymore. I unfurl it and see that there is no trace of a bullet wound at all, not even a scar. This is different, but it doesn't surprise me, not much can anymore. I have seen too much, done too many things. Great, now I sound like a cliché. Oh well, I'm gonna live fast, die young, and leave a beautiful corpse (A/N: one of my favorite Total quotes!). Now I am Total. Actually, those are probably the same things right? Whatever, the flock has just arrived and it feels as if it took them hours, but in reality it took them about two minutes. Wait, how did I get here so fast then? That leads me to wonder why the flock was staring at me like the stranger I described earlier, 'cause they've seen me fight Erasers all the time.

"_It's because you did it so fast. Also we were running at top speed to catch up with you but we couldn't keep up. You were a blur even for us. How did you do that?" asks Angel. I reply, "If I knew I would tell you, but this might serve as a bit of an explanation." _Then, I show her, in my mind of course, what had happened. Her eyes widen as she receives it and then she shares it with the rest of the flock. One by one you see their expressions change, except for Fang of course 'cause the expressions of Mr. Personality never change. Gazzy's and Iggy's face turns into one of a pyromaniac spotting a pile of grenades and bombs and whatnot. Nudge's turns into one of confusion. And Fang's eyebrows go up the slightest bit. Typical. Would it hurt him to show a bit of emotion? Oh well, who cares. He wouldn't be Fang with it. Jeb has no reaction because he isn't even here yet. He is still running over here to even get to us because we run faster than normal humans. Ha, sucker.

Fang is the first one to speak, "That true?"

I reply unsure of what he thinks, "Yeah."

He says, "So what now?"

Gazzy butts in, "Who cares? Max is awesomeified now!"

Nudge scolds, "That isn't a word Gazzy."

Iggy adds in, "And? Gazzy is right. This is gonna be awesome!"

Jeb runs in and asks, "What is going to be awesome?"

Angel looks at me. I give a nod and she "shows" him.

He furrows his eyebrows, and I can just see him thinking, 'This isn't scientifically possible. I do not believe any of it.' Or something like that. Then he just goes, "Hmm." Bastard.

I tell the flock that we should go home, so we take off on the roof of the building and start to head that way. I have to _try_ to stay slow enough to still be in our little formation we have while we fly. Well, like someone said, I don't know who, "Power comes with great responsibility." Responsibility my ass. I am going to have fun with this. Later. Now, scine we are at home, I sleep.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Sorry! I haven't updated, like, in forever. I don't really know what to do with it. I have major writer's block. Ideas? Suggestions? Should I discontinue? Rewrite? Put it up for adoption?

Once again, soooo sorry, but it isn't like anyone actually reads this story, so, yeah.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: OMG SO FLIPPING SORRY!

ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE? WHAAAAAAAAAAT? I know, I hate 'em too. Sorry! I just can't help myself! I was wondering if I should make this a crossover with Left 4 Dead 1 or 2. What do you guys think? Oh, and after you so kindly review, could you vote on my poll? Pretty please? With wings on… the sides? I guess that's where they would be…


End file.
